


Jules And Arthur

by Knightblade



Series: Home Alphabet Challenge [10]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: A Badger-Cat, Aaron is 16, Aaron is Awesome, Aliens, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fantastical Science, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Laser Guns, Lizards, M/M, Made up words that sound like they could be real, Spencer is 10, Spencer is Badass, Spiders, Strange Medicine, That's my story and I am sticking to it, Unconventional Firestarters, William Reid is still a Douche, Words!!, accidental poisoning, totally au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightblade/pseuds/Knightblade
Summary: Two boys are thrust into a dangerous coming of age trial by their fathers. One much too young to be considered an adult. The other having been the adult for too long. What both of those men didn't, no couldn't see, was that both sons were already better men than they would ever be.





	Jules And Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> This is the tenth instalment of an Alphabet challenge my son and I are engaged in here at home. If mine wins he does dishes. If his wins I clean his cat's pans. My daughter is our judge. (They are 23 and 22). The criteria are: A Campfire, Lizards, A Badger, Cheese, Outer Space, Wierd Science, Spiders, and Beads.
> 
> Score!! I hear dishwater running.
> 
> Do not own any part of CM, just borrowing the deliciousness.  
> Beta'd by Grammarly.

It got chilly in the desert at night. It wasn’t like winter, no winter was a different programme. Ten-year-old SpencrRid hunkered down pressing the back of the stone outcropping into his spine. He knew he was hiding, but he didn’t care. He was scared. He watched the stars twinkle above him, a shooting star wooshed by and even though he knew it was computer generated he was enamoured. The night animals chittered and scurried hunting and meeting mates in the hushed darkness. He loved the desert. The city they lived in now was horrid. Big buildings, and rushing people. Noise and light pollution. Even though the temperature was the same, the area was not. Spencer hated New Vegas.

Spencr had been born on Fracktus, a planet roughly the size of Jupiter. After first contact humans had explored the stars with their new friends. Many staying on planets that were far more welcoming than anyone expected. In just over one hundred years humans had been peppered across the galaxy as were so many other lifeforms. Fracktus was what many considered a peaceful planet. They welcomed any and all to enjoy their vast, clean and tropical waters, cool and crisp winter wonderlands, dry and harsh deserts, and refined and welcoming cities. They freely gave what they had, and worked hard to be a useful member of the Universal Planetary Conglomerates.

Unexpectedly, a savage race, the Lowansus, had decimated the main animal food sources of Fracktus in an attempt to enslave the population and mine the planet of its plentiful deposits of Palmitanite metal and Regilian, a highly prized fuel source. Just one gallon could get a 747 from one side of Earth to the other without harming the environment, one cup could run a generator for a week. It was obtained just like Oil on Earth with just a few derricks lazily pumping safely in the Desert. Even processing it was the same and at a significantly lower cost. Every speck of Regilian was used without waste byproducts.

Though Fracktus was by no means unable to wage war, enemies of the Lowansus had sent soldiers and together they had beaten the threat back. After the last battle, the powerful and exceedingly benevolent Walgot had brought supplies, personnel, and a structured way to rebuild to a shellshocked world. A few humans on the crew had sent back stories of a world that needed so many of the things Earth had in abundance, and they had the things Earth needed to improve its path. When the Walgot moved to their next rescue mission, they left a small group of humans to study Fracktus.

After scientific research had been done it had been discovered that many human herd and wild animals were surprisingly the same. Cows, are what initially brought these people together. Cows were genetically the same DNA and all as the Rellik. Pigs were similar to Everbic. Bison were easily compared to Hzasicx only smaller and brown, not neon green. Rabbits were the spitting image of Ewibils without the wings and fangs, Teborresh were basically dolphin-sized Salmon, Juncrel were ten to sixteen pound Shrimp. At the end of the extensive research done on Earth and at home, Fractus had actively sought out humans to colonize their planet, bringing livestock to populate secure farms, allowing the wild herds to reestablish and grow strong. Thus making a healthy and prosperous society. The colonization had been mutually beneficial. Due to all of the support and work Fractus had come back stronger, faster than expected.

Diana, a human history professor, had come to Fracktus to teach, fallen in love, married, and settled here. WilamRid was the first Fracktile of his line to marry and breed a human. While that was not anything special, their child was considered precious. It was incredibly rare for the offspring of a blended marriage to display the human characteristics, Fracktile genes normally dominated. He had been born with soft hazel eyes, chestnut hair and creamy pale skin from his human side. His lavender antenna were short, but exceptionally sensitive the only visible sign of his lineage.

He was stronger than any pure human, though not a Fracktile child his age. Just because he didn’t like to fight, didn’t mean he couldn’t. Like every class he took, he did well in Combat Training. That was one of his father’s disappointments. Spencer was not the fierce warrior he had wanted. Even with his Advanced Blade work degree earned well before his peers, his father was disappointed. Spencer was a genius. The boy couldn’t understand why Wilam cared, he wasn’t a warrior either. His parents had plenty of time to have another child.

“You hide well Little One.” KirraNor’s husky voice purred.

“Thank you.” his mother would be disappointed if he ignored her.

“There is room for one of my size?” Spencr wiggled over as she gracefully squished herself into the small space.

“Why are you here?” Spencr cringed, knowing how rude that was.

“EathnTol came to me. He was quite disturbed. The boy worries for you SpencrRid.” KirraNor ran her fingers through his hair. “He heard your parents argument.”

“Sorry.” Spencr pointed at a small neon orange lizard. They both watched silently as the creature caught a Baycricket then scurried away.

“Wondrous. I see why you seek solace here. It is most peaceful. Can you share your troubles Little One?” her finger brushed his antenna, making him sigh. Kirra gently pet the narrow stalks, the rhythmic touch easing his tension. She and his mother were the only people he allowed to touch them.

“Same as the last time. They always fight about me.” Spencr cuddled into her side, soaking up the warmth.

“What now has them up in arms?” KirraNor was one of Spencr’s favourite people. She taught weapons training at the Academy. For all of her skill and viciousness on the battlefield, she was just as tender and kind off of it.

“Wilam has approved my seat for Jonnish. Mom doesn’t want me to go. She says I am too young.”

“It is four cycles until your coming of age. What does Wilam think he is doing?” Kirra wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“I am in the tenth cycle of education, I am registered. The rest of my class is going. He says she wanted me elevated, this is one of the repercussions of that decision.” Spencr played with the first honour bead in his hair. The intricate twist, exactly one inch into his hairline centred perfectly at the back of his head., was barely six inches longer than the rest of his hair. He had received the crystal clear bead when he had entered the Academy. Yes, he was the youngest to ever have one.

“Surely, they made concessions for this situation?” Kirra asked.

“Apparently not. I leave in a fortnight.” Spencr again sighed.

“I will look into this for you. I make no promises, but perhaps we can do something.”

“Wilam is adamant. I foresee no escape.”

“Do you fear this SpencrRid?” KirraNor used a finger to lift his head making him look in her striking teal eyes.

“I will pass or I will fail. It will be this way in four cycles as well.” Spencr responded.

“That did not answer my question.”

“Yes.” Spencr answered blushing with shame.

“Fear is not weakness Little One. To acknowledge it will make it less powerful.” KirraNor rose to her knees tugging him out of his hidey-hole. “Come now, it is well past the start of your sleep cycle.” she lifted him easily so he rest his head on her shoulder.

“I’m not tired.” Spencr yawned hard enough to make him shudder.

“Of course not Little One.” Kirra held him close as she walked down the hallway, many softly touched the boy as they passed, hoping to give him comfort. Fracktilians were a tactile empathic race, using soft touches to even a stranger in hopes of easing their strifes. He was asleep by the time they got to his home. Diana ushered them in, relieved her boy was safe and sound.

~~~~~~~~~~

The Theater did not do the cold of night in the dessert justice. It was really a shock. From dry, wave-inducing heat bearing down unforgivingly on his body, to teeth-chattering in what felt like an instant. He had slept away the hottest part of the day under a large overhang of rock safe and relatively comfortable in his sledge. A soft breeze waking him with the first hints of cold. He crawled out of his little den, pushing the sand back to erase his presence. It was still a few hours until darkness took over his path, but the Trail lamp his sponsor had given him made the trek easier. He wondered if Kirra had anything to do with his being sent to the desert, and not the frigid Tundra. EathnTol had been assigned the cold, destroying their plans to trek together.

He pulled his leather coat from the sledge laying it out on the hot rock to absorb the heat and protect his bum from being burnt while he sat. He pulled out his canteen and a meal ration, sitting on a still-warm rock to eat. He carefully measured out exactly how much water was needed to reconstitute the food and broke the capsule to heat the Havarean Stew.

RachesUrt and FredinMol had laughed when he had chosen all soup-like meals for his trial. What they didn’t seem to understand was that he got the lightest, most nutrient-packed, least water wasting meals available. Plus, he got more food. Unlike the solid meals he got crackers and cheese or nut butter spreads one/per ration for the added carbs, and fruit pouches one per day for a rounded menu. Twice the food as the others, and if they weren't as diligent or careful they would find themselves without food. The number one reason people failed their Jonnish. If he took longer than the twenty days allotted to make it to the base, he had the fluids and food to survive, his other classmates did not. They had laughed teasing him about needing the hearty meals to be strong enough to make it though, he may not eat much, but he could easily survive on the crackers and cheese and fruit. While he didn’t know where he was being sent, arctic tundra or desert, either way, he had the food to survive.

Everyone had also laughed when he had requested warriors leathers’, boots, hat, and a duster as his clothing ration. Since he was so small, the clothes had to be made for him, which was his goal. Thick leather to protect from snakebite or sharp ice. Soft flexible under clothes to protect from the cold or to be able to strip down to lightweight absorbent cloth. A thick bedroll, single occupancy tent, a small shovel, twelve candles and a windproof holder, he had hidden packs of matches on his person, as well as ten chocolate bars and a bag of coffee his mother got him as a reward for passing his calculus exam. Two sharp knives, a spork, his bow and quiver of arrows as well as everything he needed to make more, line to make snares, goggles, a med kit, metal cup, a water purification kit, two pieces of sheet plastic, a recorder screen, and his sketch journal and pencils. The sledge, a tracker watch, and ropes that were assigned to him made carrying all of his treasures easier.

He had been making good time in the three days he had been out here. If he continued as he was, he would be home in six days, a respectable time frame. He had gotten a bottle full of water a day from collecting condensation with the plastic sheets and filtering his urine, so he could indulge in a cup of hot coffee during the night, do a cursory wash, and keep his canteens full. The candy he ate a half a bar at dawn when he was weary taking comfort and the accompanying sugar rush to move forward. He figured he was nine hours ahead of schedule. Spencer turned his head hearing the first un-natural sound in days. What he thought was laser fire, though it was against the rules to bring such a weapon along on Jonnish. Marauders were known to travel through the area. He squint making out two hazy shapes in the distance so it wasn't a Sojourner band. While he could not identify who it was, he had no expectation that they may play by the rules. He checked the time wondering if he could simply outrun them, he knew eventually they would catch up.

Besides, they may be in need. If you came upon another and they were struggling, you helped. As he had with BezixFes, he had given her enough rations to survive five days and one of his canteens, when he’d found her crying her camp torn to bits by a Geldep. It was more than just courtesy, it was expected. Spencer looked around his camp, all his life he had been the butt of every prank and cruelty his class could think of, he had no intentions of being a victim of that sort out here. He hurried shovel in hand digging a hole deep enough to hold his pack and extras. He covered that over moving his sledge to cover the disturbed ground. As he finished his watch began beeping telling him the others were now in his area. He turned on his screen making his first diary entry of the day.

“SpencrRid. I am surprised to see you.” HarprHil sneered her male companion, YoricGul, scoffing an agreement.

“Harpr, Yoric. How goes your travels?” he watched her scan the area.

“It is well. Where are your supplies? Do you offer no comfort?” she violently kicked a small lizard off her shoe, knocking the poor thing against the stone he sat upon.

“I have no extra. Don’t do that, he can’t hurt you.” Spencr scooped the dazed creature up protectively.

“It is just a lizard, no one cares what happens to that slimy thing.” Harpr giggled with her friend.

“We are not to cause harm to anything peaceful out here. You have broken his arm, that is harm, he can’t hunt like this he will die.” Spencr yelled tucking the small slim purple, silver, and black lizard into his shirt.

“And that matters to me why?” Harpr flipped her hair as punctuation. Spencr was amused to see she had continued dressing in her designer clothes and makeup, the only change was her boots.

“Because he is alive, that should be enough.” Spencr snapped.

“Give me your rations human, and we will leave you alone.” Yoric growled posturing aggressively.

“I have none to share, be gone with you.” Spencr jumped back pulling his short knife, he could not afford to have Youric beat him up out here.

“You have already lost your pack? So you sit here waiting for rescue? I am not surprised, everyone knew you would fall. The disgrace you bring to your father’s name, and poor KirraNor standing up for you just to be humiliated.” Harpr kicked out yelping as his blade sliced shallowly into her leg.

“Advance no further, I will defend myself.” Spencr changed his stance, they would not be getting any closer without injury.

“You little worm. How dare you.” Yoric spat advancing on the much smaller child.

“I dare in defence. You have stepped over by showing aggression. I am well within my rights. Retreat now, I have nothing that will serve you.” Yoric and Harpr stood back, knowing it was not in their best interest to fight with the boy so armed. He was well trained with his blades.

“I’ll send your mother a trinket for your grave. Good luck making way empty-handed.” Yoric pulled Hapr with him. He stayed ready even when they disappeared over the small dune perhaps 500 meters away. Frantic feet scratching his chest made him relax back.

“Come here you sharp thing. If you can be patient I will try to mend your arm. Sit here and let the sun keep you warm, while I dig out my things.” Spencr took a bit longer to retrieve his pack because of the constant looking over his shoulder. He turned around expecting the small lizard to have limped off.

“I suppose you would like a drink?” Spencr put a capful of condensation water in front of the creature, he was amazed when it began to drink. “I admit I don’t know anything about lizard medicine. I will just splint your arm and hope the healers at home can mend you. I’m Spencr, I’m going to call you Arthur. That’s from Earth history, he was a great king. Ow! Don’t bite! If I don’t try to line up the bones your arm will not heal right.” It took a bit of time and a few smart bites before Spencr felt the arm was safely braced to the creature’s body. He scooped the exhausted beast into his shirt made certain it was not in the way of the sledge straps and began his trek almost three hours later than planned.

~~~~~~~~~~

“I admit it is much less a trial with you around Arthur, but must you hang your tail in my face?” Spencr giggled as the critter peered over the brim of his hat. The little lizard had gotten good at manoeuvring around with three legs, and even quit biting when he changed the dusty dressings every night. Spencr figured it was the ready supply of water, and beans from his soup.

“It’s getting really hot. We need to find a place to rest. What do you see Arthur?” the boy crested a small dune perplexed by what looked like smoke in the near distance. “There is no way someone has a fire going in this heat. It’s too hot to go now, we will see what happened after we rest. We can sleep in that cranny there. I am not looking forward to pulling all of our stuff up there. Come on.”

One of the benefits of having an injured lizard along beside companionship was the animal took the path of least resistance to get anywhere. Spencr could follow and not break his neck. Still, ten feet to drag his things up was exhausting. He set up the pup tent in the sledge and crawled in pulling off every stitch of clothes save his underwear. Arthur hunted a couple of the fat juicy Tetarahfic Spiders hidden in the crevices of the rocks before crawling in to settle contentedly on his chest. The fat-bodied, spindly-legged crawlies were gross but not poisonous. They inflicted a nasty bite that itched like crazy, but the irritation lasted for only a few hours. They hated light in any form, so a candle was enough to deter them from biting him.

“How do you eat those? They are bigger than your head. Do you like the crunch or something?” Spencr pour a capful of water for his friend. "Here, get the taste out of your mouth." Arthur slowly licked a long slow swath along his sternum, just before he began to drink. “Oh gross, Spiderbreath don’t lick me until you brush your teeth. Nasty, mannerless beast.” Spencr kissed his finger and pet it along Arthur’s head and neck drifting to sleep before he reached the lizards tail.

Arthur didn’t mind.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Wow. Look that’s from a laser weapon. Someone shot a gun out here. I wonder if that is how the fire started.” Spencr rubbed his finger over the foggy glass the blast had melted the sand into. It was beautiful for the way it was made. He picked up the bigger pieces amused by the colour and thickness, dropping them into his pouch to play with later. “Arthur? Arthur! Where are you?”

There was a low groan from his left. He saw light reflect off his pet right before he disappeared around the stone. “Wait! Arthur, it might want to eat you.” Spencr pulled his long knife running to save his friend. He skittered to a stop eyes wide at what he found.

A tall youth, obviously human was half-buried under the edge of the rock. He moaned again his head turning so Spencr could finally see. “Oh, my gods.” Spencr sheathed his blade diving down to check the young man out.

“You’ve been shot.” Spencr swallowed back his lunch. The scent of burnt flesh was heavy around them. “Arthur, I need to know if that water is safe,” Spencr yelled as if the critter could say.

Spencr pulled the young man from his hiding place to find the injury and see if it was worth trying to save his life. He checked everywhere, his heart aching with each new discovery. There were two obvious wounds inflicted by the gun one on his belly by the hip, and one right between his shoulder blades. He contemplated activating his locator beacon but reconsidered when he felt a strong pulse in the young man's neck. He would assess the situation for a day. The bloody bump on his forehead gave Spencr an idea of how this had happened. First the shot to the belly, then the back knocking the youth into the stone striking his head.

“Be easy friend. I mean you no harm. I will dress your wounds then find us a safe place to rest.” the man didn’t respond, but Spencr didn’t expect him to. Something cold and wet slithered up to his neck making him screech and jump. Arthur looked at him like he was a moron.

“I take it the water is safe,” Spencr asked deep breathing to regain his composure.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencr dug his feet into the sand needing just fifteen more feet to be safely inside the cave. He had to get the injured man out of the sun. Inside the pup tent, he wasn’t being touched by the sun's rays, but it was still too damn hot without air circulation. Arthur was ahead dancing on the hot sand demanding he hurry up. Safely undercover, he fell gasping covered in sweat, body aching, he waited until his breathing slowed even though he didn’t have time to lay about. He aimed his torch at the walls finding three of the crunchy spiders and five Braxtiss beetles. He went through the whole cave using his short knife to stab into each egg-sized beetle to get the dangerous nasties away from his charge. He set the dead bugs into the dented cup he had scavenged from the injured man’s camp for later.

“Arthur, you stay here and keep him safe. I need to gather firewood. The sky is looking ominous, a heavy storm brews. This cave is the safest place we have seen, so we can rest here for a couple days, wait out the wet, see if he comes around.” Arthur climbed onto the young man’s chest and curled up getting comfortable. Spencr had to hurry, with the amount of wood they needed he would have to make many trips. Thank the stars Wediav brush was light-weight, plentiful, burned hot and slow.

“You are a good boy Arthur.” a capful of water to take care of his pet, he went to gather what they would need.

~~~~~~~~~~

“I don’t think screaming at it will help, but if you want to eat it go right ahead.” the voice was deep and weak. The hiss was sharp and afraid. “Woah lizard.”

“Don’t move.” Spencr rushed over his knife poised to strike.

“Please, no.” the man whispered fearfully. Spencr expertly jabbed his knife into the beetle yanking it back before it could sting the man.

“That is a Braxtiss Beetle. Toxic, with as weak as you are, it might have killed you. If not, you will wish it had, the pain is terrible. I am SpencrRid, your host.”

“Aaron Hotchner, your guest.” Spencr smiled, glad the man knew how to answer. “My studies warned me of them.” he waved toward the bug on his knife.

“I was bitten when I was five cycles in age. I do not intend to ever go through that again.” Spencr squat next to Aaron, checking the bandages on his side.

“You live in the desert?” Aaron leaned up, trying to see the wound.

“No. YoricGul and his compatriots put it in my locker at school, I was not fast enough to avoid its sting. I will fetch you water.”

“MiterRid,” Aaron called out. “I need to…” Spencr looked at him perplexed, Aaron motioned to his waist.

“Oh. OH! Right, you have been evacuating with a healthy consistency while we have travelled. It is good you have accepted the fluids I have been able to give you. Do you think you can come out of there so you can go less messily? That did not come out as I intended. I am not offended by your bodily functions, I will assist you if you prefer to remain in bed. I just assume you would be less disturbed by going under your own power than to have me wash you up now that you are awake.”

“You assume correctly. How did you get me to drink?” Aaron looked under the blanket to discover that yes he was naked. Deciding the kid had already seen everything he had, he slowly crawled out of the tent, gasping at the pain in his back as he got to his feet. Spencr ducked under his arm to steady him.

“I had to provide intravenous fluids, I am trained and the fluids in my med kit are safe for a human. It was also easier to give you the supplements in that manner. I am not sure how your people do it in the wilds, but you can urinate in the bag, the filtration system will clean the water to make it potable.” Spencr handed him a bag. Aaron wobbled trying to balance with one arm against the wall of the cave, and figure a way to gracefully pee in a narrow-mouthed plastic sack.

“We have a similar system, only we use cans.” so much easier, he thought.

“I see. Um, okay. Allow me to serve.” Spencr squeaked obviously noticing his discomfort. Aaron contemplated telling him no but knew he needed the help.

“Thank you.” Spencr’s small hands settled on his lower back holding him steadier than his size seemed able. Aaron sighed uncontrollably as his bladder found relief. His host snickered.

“Tie the top, I will hang it to drain. Do you hunger?”

“I’m famished. I owe you SpencrRid, I thank you for my life.” Aaron wobbled to the sledge hoping to find his pants. He was disappointed.

“I am honoured to serve. You are welcome. I will make dinner while the wash water warms, then I can help you clean up. I am sorry, you messed your breeches this morning, I have had no time to clean them. I have your undergarment in my pack. It was easier to leave you undressed while we travelled, I apologise for any discomfort that may have caused you.” Spencr offered, pointing to the duffle.

“I understand." Spencr tossed him his boxer briefs. "If you give me a few minutes, I will wash my own clothes.” after donning his shorts, Aaron sat on the stone his host drug over to the circle of stones he had made for their fire.

“Nonsense, you are in no condition to do manual labour. I am happy to do it. I think in a couple days you will be much more able, do you not agree?” Spencr pour a measure of water into a pouch of Ptartemb Summer Broth snapping the heating tube handing it to Aaron. He dug through his backpack retrieving his medkit, a pouch of dehydrated fruit and a serving of cheese and crackers. He added water to the fruit setting it at his guest’s side.

“This smells amazing,” Aaron said, scooping up a chunk of Navous meat.

“I am glad that is pleasing to you. May I see your hand Sir Hotchner?” Aaron held his hand out and was amused when his host tucked his forearm under his arm turning his back to him. “This may sting.”

“Excuse me? Oh ow.” Aaron again found himself smiling as his new friend giggled at his reaction.

“It will take about an hour for that fluid to get into your system. We will leave the needle in place for a couple days just so I don't have to keep poking you, at least until I know you are able to eat enough to sustain yourself without my assistance. Eat your soup.” Spencr moved to start the fire they would need to light and heat the cave, the candle would only last another four hours and give off negligible heat. If the storm lasted longer than two days they may need the candles.

“Hello, again lizard.” Aaron chuckled at the creature using only it's back legs to slide stealthily toward his food.

“Arthur no. That is not for you. You already had spider.” Spencr made a tsking sound making the lizard shrink back.

“Arthur? I am Aaron, you too saved my life this night, I thank you.” Arthur preened at the soft pets he was getting.

“Shameless. He is coveting the orange beans in your dinner.” Spencr beamed as Aaron plucked a few of the beans from his meal.

“Your reward King Arthur.” Aaron laughed as the beans were played with before eaten.

“When you have finished, I salvaged some of your gear, I would ask you to go through what we can use, and what is useless. It will greatly lessen our load. Thunder, the storm is close. I do not know how much you know of this planet, but I insist you remain inside while the storm rages. This cave is high enough to avoid the flash flooding that will occur.” Spencr dropped two bags at his left side.

“When will you eat?” Aaron set the empty soup pouch by the fire because he didn't know if it was safe to burn as his own were, opening the cheese and crackers. “The cheese is blue.”

“Our grass is maroon, just because Earth cows graze here does not mean their milk is not affected. I promise it tastes as you expect.” Spencr rolled his eyes.

“I knew the meat was leaner here, no one told me the cheese was blue. It’s good.” Aaron munched the cracker happily. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“When the chores are completed Sir Hotchner. I cannot shirk my duties. So, what has you here in the Wastelands of Fracktus?”

“My Jonnish.” Aaron sighed dropping his head.

“Surely not.” Spencr was shocked. Humans born on Fracktus did not usually participate in the coming of age trek.

“My father signed me up, he didn’t think I would be accepted. When I was he couldn’t beat me for the failure. I only had a few weeks to study for this, I don't think they knew how little I was prepared. I believe he hopes I perish.”

“I am aggrieved for your plight Sir Hotchner.”

“Call me Hotch. All my friends do.”

“I am honoured Hotch. I am called Spencr. Where were you born?” Spencr pour a few drops of bright red liquid into a cup of water then dump that onto the crotch of his breeches scrubbing them without a hint of disgust.

“Earth, though I have spent many years travelling with my father. He is a lawyer for ExpatRelations.” Aaron watched the boy dart into the rain nailing his breeches to the cave floor with his long knife.

“My father is a lawyer with them as well. WilamRid. I have never known a human not born on planet to have Jonnish. I am impressed you have gotten this far.”

“How far is this?”

“By my calculations, we have maybe four or five days trek to the end, depending on how much you can travel on your own power. Where I found you I estimate you may have needed seven if you survived the storm. I noticed you have Ulflar scratches, what happened to the beast?” Spencr took one of the beetles from the cup squishing it in his fist over the brush pile in the fire ring. He washed his hands, then returned to the fire ring.

“I buried it where it fell. I had hoped it would run away but it didn’t give up.” Aaron replied sadly. The Ulflar was slightly larger than a European Badger with thick dusty rose waterproof fur with two deep black stripes starting in the centre of its head splitting around it's back and converging again at the base of its tail to the tip. It's intelligent magenta eyes had pupils like a cat, the ears were feline in shape, as was it's tail. It had strong legs with sharp retractable claws, an exceedingly strong sense of smell and hearing. The beast had a decidedly puppy-like disposition but was dangerously ferocious when fighting. They were a long-lived species occasionally outliving their human hosts.

“It is impressive to have slain the beast with just a blade. From the scratches I would guess it was an adult, from the fact that it fought to the death, I would say she had an offspring. Have you not seen it?” Spencr knelt by his side deftly removing the empty bag of fluids then securing the tubing to his arm.

"I had my War Hammer, I was too far away from my blades." Aaron leaned forward trying to relieve the pain in his back.

"I underestimated your fighting skills, to dispatch an adult Ulflar with a War Hammer is impressive. I am relieved it has only been a couple of days since you had to do so, the cub will still be healthy when we find it."

"I didn't know I was supposed to find the cub. You dragged me for two days? I am stunned."

"I could not just leave you there to perish. I admit I was unable to make as much distance as I wanted, but we did find a safe place to weather out the storm." Spencr shrugged.

"That was not meant as a complaint. I am surprised you did so much for me. I am grateful." Aaron smiled as his host nearly glowed in happiness.

"It is my pleasure Sir Hotch." Spencr rest his hand on his guest's shoulder. Aaron shivered as a cool breeze blew into the cave. “I am sorry, you are going to catch your death of cold."

“I’m fine. Oh, geez.” Aaron covered his eyes as the younger boy opened his pants aiming at of all things the fire circle. A sizzle made him look just as the brush caught fire. “That is weird.”

“What?” Spencr tucked himself away shamelessly.

“Flammable urine. That was not in the lesson plan.” Spencr laughed a light lyrical sound that made him smile..

“The chemicals in the urine ignite the chemicals in the beetle making fire. I wanted to conserve matches all but two packets got wet while I gathered wood. I didn’t consider my actions may offend. Sorry.”

“Not offended, surprised.” Aaron leaned closer to the fire. “I haven’t seen a baby Ulflar anywhere, I did lose a drastic amount of rations two nights before I was attacked. I know the claw marks on my sledge were too big to be a baby anything.”

“I would assume the adult Ulflar decided your rations were easier to eat than hunting. I will go out to find the animal after you have bedded down. Can you tell me about the marauders that struck your camp? Perhaps I can help identify their clan.” Spencr sat next to him giving Aaron the chance to look at him up close.

“How old are you?”

“Ten cycles. How old are you?” Spencr began sharpening his short blade.

“Sixteen. How old is that in Earth years?” Aaron began searching through his decimated gear.

“Fracktus runs the same calendar as Earth. I am ten-years-old. Why does that disturb you?” Spencr looked at him confused.

“I thought one had to be at least fourteen cycles to go through Jonnish.” Aaron stacked the six filter cans he had next to Spencr. “Have any use for these?” Aaron sighed holding the shredded remains of his clothes.

“Normally that is true. I am in the tenth grade in the academy, I am considered ready. I think my father hopes I fail, so he has an excuse to hate me. I can use some of the longer pieces for bandages. Is this all the clothing you have?” Spencer felt awful for his guest.

“Yes, the woman took a liking to one of my shirts, I saw her put it on before I passed out.” Aaron tossed the useless scraps into the fire. He felt bad for the boy, though it was obvious he was capable.

“There was a woman amongst the bandits that attacked your camp? That could be any Sojourner group” Spencr did his wash routine to the cloth strips, trading them for the soaked breeches that he lay near the fire.

"It wasn't a group. There were only two people." Aaron said eating the last piece of sable brown Doxiz fruit.

"Can you describe them?"

“She was very pretty. Soft pink skin, long magenta hair…”

“Bright blue eyes? Tall straight antenna? She travelled with a light green toned male, caramel hair, antenna laying back?” Spencr asked his temper making his antenna stand straight up.

“Yes, that sounds like them. Why are you so angry?” Aaron couldn’t stop staring at the active antenna on his new friends’ head.

“I am angry because I know them, they are of my clan. Their actions shame us all. Please tell me that the gun was yours.” Spencr pulled his screen swiping back to the day when he recorded his interaction with the two malcontents. “Are these them that attacked you?”

“No, I was told no guns were allowed. Yes, that’s them.”

“Shit.” Spencr slapped a hand over his mouth eyes wide as he stared at his guest.

“I’ve heard it before. I’m sorry, but the male wielded the gun. He fired it like he was unfamiliar with it. They were determined to get my rations, I told them I didn't have much left, but they didn't care.” Aaron couldn’t help but snicker when Arthur wrapped his front foot around the stalk of the left antenna eyes glaring at the small rounded tip.

“He would be unused to a gun, he is not allowed training until after Jonnish. I have no idea how he got it past the sensors. I collected samples from everywhere I could tell he hit, we should be able to tell what setting he used. Why are you looking at me like that?” Spencr poked a finger under the inquisitive lizard drawing it away from the focus of its play. He fished around in his med kit carrying back an injector and three small bottles.

“You have antenna.”

“I am half-Fracktile. I have the antibiotic, muscle relaxer, and pain reliever I have been giving you since I found you. I will allow you to choose, except the antibiotic that I insist you take.” Spencr used the doses that had been set for himself knowing that Aaron weighed more than him he would need more, but as he was not educated in the manner to adjust the amount to compensate he erred on the side of caution.

“They are beautiful.”

“Pardon me?” Spencr was again confused.

“Your antenna, they are beautiful. I didn’t see them before, I wrongly guessed you were human. I apologise. I’ll take the meds you choose, I trust your judgement.” he winced as he stretched. His back really hurt.

“Thank you. Um, did you get your fill of food Aaron?” Spencr loaded the injector.

“Yes, thank you. You are a grand host SpencrRid.” Spencr blushed a gentle lavender highlighting his cheeks. The injections were done expertly, he didn't feel a thing.

"You blush Lavender. It's pretty." Aaron had no idea where that came from true or not.

"No one has ever said that before. Besides my mom, and she is sorta biased." Spencr shrugged.

"I don't believe that." damn he was filterless today. Oh well, something about his host made him feel at ease.

"Everyone teases me because if my skin tone. Except for the adults, they are amazed by my colouring." Spencr shrugged

"Then they are assholes Lavender Boy." woohoo he felt lightheaded.

“Good night Hotch.”

“I’m not tired.” He fell backwards, asleep as Spencr chuckled.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Spencr,” Aaron whispered harshly afraid to make any more noise. A small Uflar was busily licking his hand that lay over his chest, the beast's teeth were devastatingly sharp despite its age.

“Good morning. Jules, stop tasting Sir Hotchner, come your meal is here.” Spencr waggled a yellow rodent at the badger-cat looking critter.

“You found him.” Aaron sat up moaning at the ache in his muscles.

“He has been a terror these last two days. I am glad to see you awake Hotch.” Spencr handed him a pouch of something lumpy and purple that smelled like scrambled eggs with what may be black onions.

“Two days? I have been asleep for two days?” his stomach rumbled and suddenly the colour didn’t matter anymore. Tasted like scrambled eggs and onions.

“Yes, you developed an infection in your back. I didn't know the correct dose of antibiotics. Thanks to Jules you are healing well. If you can eat all of that please, you need the nutrients, I have run out of supplement tablets. Easy Jules, leave my fingers you savage. No matter how Arthur begs, do not feed him eggs, he can’t digest them properly. It becomes um...unfortunate for everyone when he rids his system of the offensive evacuates.” Spencr tossed another yellow rodent to the excitable Ulflar.

“I am sorry to be so much trouble.”

“You are no trouble Hotch. I did not plan well, I should have foreseen the need for added medications in case something like this arose. Please, eat the crackers and nut butter as well.” again using only his rear legs, Arthur slid across his leg looking at him forlornly.

“There are two crunchy spiders in the jar you selfish lizard. Go hunt your own meals.” Spencr knelt down feeling a line of clothes by the dwindled fire. “These are dry, I am sorry I again had to leave you nude. I tried my leathers, but they were too small.”

“No need to be sorry. I am grateful you took care of me. Hello, young Jules, I seem to now owe you my life, I thank you.” Aaron scritched the animals’ head getting a few happy snurfs before it trundled into his lap. The textbooks had been right, the young seemed to easily attach to a new caregiver.

“You may not be so grateful after you find out how he helped.” Spencr looked at him nervously.

“Should I even ask?” Aaron didn’t want his friend to feel bad.

“Ulflar dung mixed with Mivit oil. They eat the berries of the Dytlar bush, they are a strong topical antibiotic, but the raw juice burns the flesh if not treated. The Uflars’ digestive system breaks it down enough to use.” Spencr was knotting his long fingers as he explained.

“What is a Mivit?” deciding to ignore the Ulflar poop aspected of the explanation.

“The small rodents Jules is eating. They are a significantly prolific species.”

“How in the hell do you get oil from that?” Aaron stood and stretched testing his back. It barely ached.

“There is a thick layer of dense fat on its abdomen, I got that out with my knife and heated it by the fire. Unlike most rendered fat, the Mivit oil fully melts giving you enough oil for four doses of medication. I must sieve Jules dung to remove the hair, fauna, and bone fragments. I then mix two parts dung with one part oil creating enough salve to treat each of your wounds twice. I have been able to save the extra in one of the cans you provided. I change your dressings four times a day. I have six snares out now, catching an average of four Mivit, and because of the rain, there are many Mivit looking for a dry place so I am confident that number will remain steady, leading us to have a surfeit of food for Jules so we only have to set snares during our rest period if at all. Jules eats three twice a day, so I have a good amount of oil saved up. I figure when the weather clears we will have an abundance of salve and oil.” Spencr plopped onto the stone he was using next to the fire circle.

“You look exhausted. When have you slept?” Aaron was flabbergasted this young boy had worked so hard for a veritable stranger.

“I have not been able, your fever was high, you were quite sick. I was afraid I would lose you.” his host shivered huddling into his coat.

“You should rest now that I am better. I will watch over you. Why is the fire so low?” Aaron felt bad for being wrapped in the blanket.

“I don’t have to go and the matches are wet.” Spencr sniffed rubbing his eyes roughly.

“So, throw brush in the circle, smash the bug, and then pee? I can do that. Right now.” Aaron wiggled to indicate there was a bit of urgency to his need to go. Spencr laughed again dragging weight from his shoulders. The boy darted into the back bringing an armload of brush. Aaron took one of the beetles from the cup and smushed it, a lot more liquid spilling from the thing than he expected. Spencr pointed to a small bucket of sudsy water so he could wash his hands. He felt like an idiot trying to aim for the shiny bug guts, but he was determined to help his host. The flames wooshed warm and bright.

“Well done. I will go check the snares, harvest any Mivit and reset them. You can use the water I collected in the sledge to wash up. I will get some sleep when my chores are done.” Spencr took his coat off and propped it next to the fire, he was out the cave mouth when Aaron noticed he was barefoot. He returned as Aaron pulled his pants up.

“The wound on my stomach is completely healed. How did you do that?”

“Jules did it.” Spencr pet the bouncing beastie. Aaron had been playing with the deceptively soft animal while he bathed. For a wild animal, it was very docile.

“Show me how.” Aaron sat next to his friend his short knife in his hand. Spencr had not been able to find his long knife or his War Hammer.

“Thank you.” Spencr touched the rodent to his forehead the ends of his antenna kindly touching the animal's body, he set it on the flat stone he used to work on. It was a fairly straightforward procedure. After watching him clean two he took one, thanked it, and though not as neatly he extracted the fat for the can.

“You are an honourable hunter Hotch. Your work is skilled.” Spencr let him take care of the last one. "Dust the cavity with the Binter dust, it will halt decomposition."

“It is a bit smaller than a squirrel but not that much different. I wanted to ask, are the bug guts acidic or anything like that?”

“No, not acidic, not corrosive. Why do you ask?” Spencr set the cleaned rodents on a high ledge away from Jules eager nose.

“I was wondering if the liquid could be placed in a bottle. So we can have some in case the matches are ruined.”

“Good idea. I do not have an empty container, I planned to wrap the beetles in plastic and tie it with a thong of leather. Do you like coffee Hotch?” Spencr pour two rations of water into the small pan he got from Aaron’s things and set it to boil.

“Love coffee? Why do you have some?” the thought of a nice strong cup made his mouth water.

“Yes, my mother bought it for me when I passed calculus. I have chocolate too. Both from Earth.” Spencr showed his friend his treasures.

“I have cream and sugar, the bandits didn’t take anything they couldn’t identify. And a quarter Thermo of Whiskey.” Aaron produced the aforementioned items getting an evil giggle from Spencr.

“I have never had Whiskey. Have you had Fracktile Brandy?” Spencr pulled a small flask from his medkit. “KirraNor gave it to me. She said it would keep me warm at night.”

“No, I have not had that. Here, try it, but only a little you are small.” Spencr’s antenna lay back as he squint at him.

“Oh, that is good. Try mine. Only a little, you are skinny.” Aaron laughed taking a mouthful of the melon coloured liquid.

“Oh my god. That is harsh. Oh wow.” Aaron couldn’t help the cough, it explained why the bottle was so small. The flavour mellowed, leaving a pleasant warmth in his belly.

“I warned you. I could pour this out and we could use the bottle for as you call them bug guts.” Spencr offered.

“No. My Thermo is bigger. We should save yours. You finish the coffee and I will make us a treat. To beat away the wet.”

"I appreciate that my friend. ” Spencr tucked his contraband back away.

“You know so many things. How do you remember everything?” Aaron listened as his host explained about his Eidetic memory. “That is so cool. I bet it sucks too.”

“It has its detractions. I believe it is a gift like my mother says. I will grow into it, and then maybe learn how to forget.” he sounded so wisened for one so young.

“Here, try this. My mom calls it an Irish coffee. I just call it good. She gives it to me after dad goes to bed.” Aaron handed Spencer one of the cups, containing a bit more Whiskey than his own.

“Oh, that is comforting. Thank you Hotch.” they sat and munched on a quarter of a candy bar each and spiked coffee. Giggling and sharing stories, in these moments behaving much like the children they should be. Spencr tipped into Aaron snoring softly.

“You are welcome, Spencr.”

~~~~~~~~~

“We can’t leave without Arthur Hotch.” Spencr had meticulously cleaned out the cave leaving it much cleaner than they found it, while Aaron had packed their things. So they knew the lizard was not inside.

“I know. I would not leave him behind. Spencr? What is that he is carrying?” Aaron wanted to jump on the rock and squeal like a girl. Arthur had what looked like a huge peach and cobalt scorpion wiggling in his mouth. The tail whipped against Arthur’s head and the claws audibly clicked into the air. How the spindly lizard carried the thing he would never guess.

“Drop it! Drop that right now!” Spencr shook his finger at his little three-legged pet. Jules was bouncing like a fiend yipping in joy at his scaley friend. Arthur deflated looking so sorrowful at his master’s displeasure. “Arthur, please, it is poisonous, it can hurt you. Please, my friend, drop it.”

“Hang on a minute. Why would he bring you that? Think Spencr. It is quite violently fighting but that doesn’t seem to bother the little guy at all.” Aaron hoped to calm his friend.

“Desert Vsilar is an aggressive species. The sting is deadly nine times out of ten. Though when eaten or drunk there is no harm. It is most commonly used to coat the tips of arrows during the fall Fluffenar hunts. Yonth Dragons eat the smooth pale flesh gaining the toxin they then use to spray at predators blinding them temporarily.”

“Is Arthur a Yonth Dragon?” Aaron asked blown away by his friend’s knowledge.

“I...maybe. I didn’t look in his mouth. If he is he is just a baby. If you kill the Vsilar, I’ll look in Spiderbreath’s maw.” Arthur seemingly danced in place.

“How do I kill it so Arthur gets the bits he wants?” Aaron wanted a bazooka.

“He will want the whole thing from claws back. Use one of my arrows to puncture right behind its eyes.” Spencr pinched the lizard’s tail. “One, two, three!” Arthur let go, Aaron drove the arrow like a pike, and Spencr yanked the startled lizard back clutching it to his chest protectively.

“Oh gross.” Aaron was squicked by the squish a bug that size made.

“That was gross. Ugh, you better love me, Arthur. Go thank Hotch, I’ll peel it.” Spencr knelt down beginning his work as Arthur skittered up Aaron’s leg. The shell made disgusting cracking noises as Spencr peeled it exposing the meat.

“You are welcome. Urk, that is an awful sound. Is this going to become something you do every day?” Aaron did not want to hunt down the huge arachnids no matter how much he liked the little lizard.

“No, this meat will last a few days, when his arm is better or he gets bigger he can claw them open. Yonth Dragons are kept as pets and the meat of the Vsilar is a readily purchased commodity.”

“Is he a Dragon?” Aaron tried to see in the little guy's mouth as he cleaned his eyes.

“Yes, I can see the green venom pits along his jaw. I should have known. How tame he is, his ability to learn, how he eats those spiders. I have never seen a hatchling before, he is barely out of the egg. I need one of those empty canisters you have please.” Spencr had loved the filtration cans, not only were they easier, the metal was reusable when the filter was used up.

“You need to wash your hands.” Aaron pointed to a puddle. Spencr scanned the water for creepy crawlies while Aaron got out the soap. Hands washed they began making their way to the end of their journey.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you okay? Is it too hot for you? You are sweating really bad.” Aaron had been trying to get Spencr to let him pull the sledge for the last two hours.

“I feel nauseous.” Spencr bent vomiting his ration of water onto the grey sand.

“Spencer, oh man. You look awful. What’s wrong?”

“I...poisoned I think.”

“How? Gods. Do you have...fuck Spencr how do I fix this? Please, stay awake, how. No! Wake up! Spencr wake up!” Aaron held his friend’s limp body impotently looking around for any help. In the distance, there was a flash of light. It may be nothing but Aaron could take no chances. He settled Spencr in the pup tent using one of the wastewater pouches to soak his leathers as Spencr had done for him. Arthur scrambled onto his chest, Jules walked behind as the terrified young human pushed to the edge of his endurance.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Please...He needs...Help. Please.” Aaron fell to his knees silencing the noise in the rowdy tent.

“Lookee here, a fair pideon. You looking for a good time pideon?” a large smelly man asked squeezing his jaw.

“Let him go LoroYhn. Where did you come from little human?” a bright red-haired pale peach skinned woman asked.

“My friend...Please, Dragon poison. Please.” Aaron pointed to the sledge still outside of the tent.

“Be at ease. Call UngulMex. Let me see here. Oh, he is but a child. Tell me why is one so young in the desert?” the woman easily pulled the limp form of his friend from the tent, she inspected his antenna obviously more worried when they did not respond to her touch.

“Jonnish. Please, ma’am.”

“Be at ease young one, I will help. Ungul, my friend, I have two patients for you. The young human said Dragon poison. I do not know what that is.”

“Arthur eats it. He makes spit to blind enemies.” Aaron plucked Arthur from Spencr’s chest waving the startled lizard in the woman’s face.

“Desert Vsilar?” the woman Ungul asked frantically.

“Yes! Yes! He cut it up for Arthur, he has a deep puncture on his hand between his fingers. Please, you have to help him. He’s my friend.” Aaron collapsed his body unable to go any longer.

“You heard the man. He’s his friend. Move people. Anyone touches their things will have to face me. Loro, take the sledge to my tent.” the woman followed the two youths as Loro did as he was told.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Hotch?”

“Spencr! You scared the shit out of me. No, lay down, Ulgul says you need to rest let the medicine cleanse your blood.” Aaron squeezed his hand.

“Why you have fluids?” Spencr squint at him, motioning to the tube attached to his hand.

“I trekked through the noonday sun. No, I had to. You be as mad as you want, but I had to. You were dying.” Aaron said tears brimming his eyes.

“I thank you for my life Aaron Hotchner.” Spencr drifted back to sleep.

“Spencr?”

“Easy Laddie. The boy is rightfully tired. I would guess he hasn’t eaten much in mayhap four days. The only thing saving him is he has had plenty of water. The next time he wakes he will be right as rain. Now as for you, MadlnBar wishes to speak to you. You just hike your narrow ass to that pale tent.” the medic deftly removed the catheter from his hand.

“Yes, Sir. Thank you Mitea Ulgur.”

“You are most welcome young human. Now begone.” Aaron jogged out a ripe Narie Fruit in his hand.

“So human. You are upright again.” MadlnBar said getting a chuckle from the two men in her tent.

“My name is Aaron Hotchner.” he stood his back straight eyes locked onto hers.

“Please join me Aaron Hotchner.” she waved at the chair next to her.

“Thank you ma’am.” he sat taking a bite from the sweet fruit Ulgur insisted he eat.

“That will add nutrients you lost in the heat. We have packed a basket of them for you and your friend to take along. The Dragon and Ulflar are in my sleeping chambers fed and watered.” she motioned to the man across from her taking the glass of sickly green liquid and sipping daintily.

“Thank you, ma’am. I have money to pay you. It’s not here, but I have it. I promise you will be reimbursed.” he looked around for a waste receptacle. His new host plucked the core from his hand tossing it into the corner. A small red dog-like animal leapt up scarfing the morsel down.

“What if I want something else in payment? What would you do then?” she ran her finger along his thigh stopping just at the swell of his groin.

“If that is what you require for saving SpencrRid, then you may have it.” he swallowed dryly but did not blink.

“Deal. Leave us.” the two men chuckled darkly as they left. MadlnBar rose, setting her now empty glass down. Aaron stood following her into the rear of her tent.

“Ma’am. I have never…”

“Relax young one. One must say things to make an impact out here. I have no desire to lay with you. Though once you are a tad more experienced, do look me up.” she smiled.

“What do you want from me?”

“Tell me of your journey Aaron. From what I see upon the boy’s screen you have both been through hell. He has worked hard to save you I hope you are aware. He has not eaten since he found you, for fear there will not be enough for you. Be easy, there will be plenty of rations when you leave here this night. Ulgur will make sure he eats his fill before she releases him to visit.” she sat amongst a mound of pillows. Aaron sat at her feet scratching Jules and told her of the beginning of his trek. He regaled her about everything he could recall, then his attack. She was kneading a pillow as he spoke. She was shocked by their five days in the cave. Amused by Irish coffee, candy bars, and powdered creamer.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Thank you again MadlnBar,” Spencr said on his knees forehead in the sand.

“You are most welcome Spencr. I am exceedingly pleased by your recovery. Your companion speaks quite highly of you. I wish to give you both a token. This pendant will get you safely through any Sojourner camp you may come across, you will be treated as one of us. I hope you will wear it and remember your time amongst us fondly.”

“It is beautiful,” Aaron said slipping the cord around his neck proudly.

“I am most honoured ma’am.” Spencr let her drape the cord around his neck. His antenna wiggling with his pent up energy. They both giggled as she twirled her finger around his antenna “I know it isn’t much, but I would like you to have this.”

“Oh. What a lovely bead Spencr. Where ever did you find this?” She showed the woman next to her who smiled at him.

“I made it. From the glass the laser gun made.” he ducked behind his damp curls, blushing a soft lavender.

“I am speechless. Truly a noble gift. NiriHes, please.” she handed the bead to the new woman. Spencr gapped as she thread Madln’s HonourTail through the bead, instead of placing it on her weapon belt. She had made his bead a treasure, a milestone of her life that her clan would sing about. “There, it is perfection. You both better go before I decide to keep you.” she hugged Spencr, then Aaron whispering something in his ear. He looked at her strangely. “I promise you,” she said cryptically.

“Thank you again, ma’am.” Aaron grabbed the sledge before Spencr could. Silently they made their way out of the camp.

"What did she say?"

"That you and I meeting was destiny. That we will be bound together forever." Aaron replied more than hopeful she was right.

"I would be honoured Sir Hotch. To know you throughout my existence would be a true blessing." Spencr said reverently.

"I think so too." Aaron was deeply touched by this young boy's friendship, he had never had someone care for him in such a selfless manner.

“May I ask you something?” Spencr muttered a few miles later, playing with the talisman.

“Sure.” Aaron looked at him.

“Did you really?”

“Really what Spencr?”

“Have sex with her?” Aaron tripped over Jules taking a few awkward steps to gain his footing.

“No. No, I did not. She didn’t really want that from me. We talked like you and she did. That’s all you did while I bathed, right Spencr?” Aaron asked a lump in his throat.

“Yes. She washed my hair for me. It was all snarled. Then she brushed it till it was dry. It was nice. I don’t know if it is normal where you come from, but what she did will comfort my mom. She was showing me care.” Spencr explained.

“It is not normal on Earth. NiriHes cleaned my back and washed my hair. No one has ever done that for me. I was nervous, but it was nice, you’re right.”

“What are you worried about? Why does a person bathing me make you scared for me?” Spencr asked blinking bright eyes at him.

“I… Spencr, I am not sure I should tell you.” Aaron sighed.

“In less than two nights time I will be considered a man. I will no longer be kept from the adult conversations.” Spencr kicked a rock.

“Okay. I want you to promise to do proper research on this when you get home. I can tell you what I understand but that isn’t the whole explanation. You understand?”

“Yes. Like when I explained Hirsten to you.” Aaron smiled. Hirsten, the ceremonial tattooing of Spencer’s colours along his spine done by his Jonnish sponsor to signify his coming of age. After Jonnish the young trekker was now allowed to hunt to earn their weapon of choice. Spencr and Aaron had both passed that right while on Jonnish, earning their Hirsten mark immediately upon their return. Spencr had the option to hunt for the right to carry his blades as well as his bow, but he hadn't decided if he would yet, he wanted to ask his sponsor what she thought. It had taken Spencr over an hour to explain that to him. Aaron had asked meticulous questions to get the gist.

“Exactly.” Spencr had gone pale and vomited after he told him.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Just over that dune Hotch.” Spencr pointed beaming with pride.

“I can smell meat roasting.” Aaron skipped along the sledge barely hindering him.

“I smell bread baking. I can’t wait to have a slice of warm bread with tons of melted butter.” Spencr jogged alongside him. Arthur bounced on the brim of his hat, Jules ran around yipping.

“Is the butter blue too?” Aaron asked, giving his friend the right sledge strap. They promised to cross the line together.

“Yes, but lighter like the sky on a clear day. The bread is white with mauve edges. Is your bread white Hotch?”

“Yes, only with brown edges.” they crested the dune to see twinkling lights and hear faint music.

“I want you to meet my mom and KirraNor.” Spencr wrapped his arm around Aaron’s waist.

“I can’t wait.” Aaron draped his arm around narrow shoulders. He was just as excited as Spencr.

“You will write to me? You promised.” Spencr looked at him still so young.

“I will write to you every chance I get. Remember, I start college when I get home. So I will be busy. But I will write to you every spare moment.” Aaron promised.

“I will send you blue cheese and purple eggs.” Spencr joked.

“I will send you chocolate and coffee.”

“We got two runners coming.” someone yelled. Two strong beams of light shone up at them. “It is SpencrRid and Aaron Hotchner.” the announcer sounded surprised. There were wild cheers and a few small but bright fireworks.

“Spencr!”

“MOM!” Spencr held tighter to Aaron’s waist refusing to run to her and break his promise to his new friend. Just across the line, she engulfed her son, turning him searching every inch of him she could see. Without missing a beat she hugged Aaron just as tightly looking him over as she had her boy.

“Where is dad?” Spencr asked.

“He was very busy.” she bit her lip.

“I knew it.” Spencr sighed.

“There is my champion.” KirraNor bellowed sweeping Spencr up spinning him around.

"This is Aaron Hotchner. He is my guest and my friend." Spencer beamed.

“Sir Hotchner. I am honoured.” Kirra pulled him into a hug. “Come, you must join us at my villa.”

“I don’t know who is meeting me, ma’am. I was told to wait at the line.” Aaron turned to do as he was instructed.

“As Jonnish Captain, I hold your travel papers, I spoke with TillrKah who is enroute, he is to take you home on his next voyage. You have time to rest up with us young man. I am sorry your father does not see the jewel in his hand. We do because our SpencrRid does. You are welcome here young man. Come, dine as family.” Aaron gasped his feet unable to move he was so overwhelmed. They had known him for only a minute and he was simply welcome.

“I told you. I told you they would want you Hotch. I love you.” Spencr clasped him so tight he couldn’t breathe.

“I...I love you too.” DianaRid wrapped them both in her arms letting Kirra lead them through the crowded streets.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Young Aaron? May we enter?” Diana called through the door.

“Yes, ma’am.” Aaron made sure his lower body was covered by the bubbles in the bathwater. Spencr ran buck-ass naked through the room jumping into the tub next to him.

“I will never argue about taking a bath again.” Spencr sighed blowing bubbles at his mother making her laugh.

“I can’t believe you ever complained about taking a bath.” Aaron teased, getting a soaked sponge tossed at his head.

“He knows you well Little One.” KirraNor strode in.

“Up now grungy creature,” Diana ordered, Spencr stood as she scanned each inch of him in the guise of bathing him. She worried over every scratch she found.

“Up now Aaron.” Kirra poked his shoulder.

“I can clean myself, ma’am.” Spencr had warned him that he would be subjected to an inspection. He hadn't been nude in front of his own mother for years. This was weird to him, but not worrying, he knew they meant him no harm.

“She didn’t ask. Now up.” Diana looked at him eyebrow arched hands on her hips. He was standing before he knew it. She was a formidable woman. “The wound on his stomach is gone. Spencr did a fantastic job.”

“The wound on his back has left a small starburst pattern scar, though it is fully healed,” Kirra announced.

“I am sorry Aaron.” Spencr sounded devastated.

“I’m not. I am alive. I don’t care about a scar.” Aaron jolted as cold fingers tickled across the back of his knee where he had run into a thorny scrub.

“Move your hands,” Diana ordered, motioning to his groin.

“Um…” even though Spencr explained how bathing each other was considered affectionate, a way to bond, he was taught to be modest. Not used to such genuine touches of affection.

“I have seen what you have hidden under your hands before young man. I figure you would prefer someone you know looking for Kirzaxtis. I can fetch a healer, though they will just treat you in the name of prevention.” Aaron’s memory showed him an image of the tiny bugs. They were kind of like Earth’s sand fleas, only they were filthy, drank blood, and injected a nasty acid to keep the wound open to feed their larva, which they made prolifically. Eventually leading to death due to sepsis if untreated.

“Oh shit.” he moved his hands staring at the light as she checked, only touching clinically.

“You are lucky,” she announced.

“I will finish assessing young Hotchner, you treat your son.” Kirra smiled kindly at him.

“See, she will take care of you too. You are lucky. I have Kirzaxtis.” Spencr blushed lavender.

“Sorry man.” Aaron cringed as Diana scrubbed the living daylights out of Spencr’s head. Aaron was indeed lucky, if that was how they had to scrub, Spencr had better be glad he had not yet grown body hair.

“Underarms,” Kirra instructed. She looked at every cranny he possessed. When she announced him bug-free he sat down fast enough to splash the woman’s pants and shoes. Kirra pour spice-scented shampoo into her hands and worked her fingers through his hair. Aaron found himself relaxing under her tender care.

“Read to me, mama.” Spencr sighed as his mother clipped his ragged nails. Aaron drifted off to her soft voice.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Hotch, come on mom made breakfast. There is fresh bread and cold blue milk.”

“That sounds amazing. I have no clothes.”

“Yes, you do. Kirra brought you some after she put you to bed. Jules slept on your bed all night.” Spencr babbled as he rubbed salve along his spine deadening the itch from the healing Hirsten tattoo Kirra had given him last night after dinner. He was proud to have been allowed the tattoo, his father would hate it. Bonus. Aaron pulled on the soft black leggings and form-fitting shirt, just like Spencr wore. His adult clothes. “Arthur is back from the clinic, Dr EdisFir says that what I did saved his leg. She says he will be good as new in a couple more days. Jules has to get his shots and neutered, but that only takes a few minutes and he will be such a good boy, won’t you? Mom says I can keep Arthur.” Aaron ran a brush through his hair as he continued to babble. They both rushed downstairs to eat.

“What about Jules?” Aaron asked sitting in the chair Kirra pointed to.

“Jules is your pet Hotch. I thought you would take him with you so you have a friend.” Spencr blinked at him.

“I’d love to take him home, but I can’t.” Aaron hated the sad eyes his statement earned him.

“Why?”

“Spencr…” Diana warned.

“Do you want the truth, Spencr?”

“Yes.”

“My father will kill him. He will be brutal and cruel because he knows no other way, and by killing Jules he will hurt me. That will make him happy.” Aaron admitted.

“Oh, Aaron.” Kirra covered her mouth as tears flow down her face. Diana wrapped around Aaron placing soft kisses on his crown as she whispered apologies.

“He is a...a...bastard. You don’t deserve that. Dammit, Aaron.” Spencr growled trying to come to grips with what he heard.

“Neither does Jules.”

“You can stay here with me. We will take care of you, and love you forever. You can go to school here.” Spencr said.

“No, I can’t,” Aaron stressed.

“WHY NOT? You said you liked it here.” Spencr was hurt and confused..

“I do. I like it here. I have to go home, Spencr. My brother.” Aaron sniffled.

“What?” Spencr stared at him. “You never mentioned a brother.”

“I know.”

“If…” Spencr began.

“Think before you speak Little One,” Kirra ordered, her voice hard but her eyes soft.

“Family duty Spencr.” Diana hinted. Spencr looked between them all then into his lap for a few moments.

“You take care of him. Protect him…From. Oh. Aaron, how selfish of me. I’m sorry. I didn’t...Please, forgive me. I…” Spencr was running from the room before he could speak.

“Protect him Jules, Arthur.” Aaron watched the beasts run after his friend. “I told him the truth. He wanted the truth.”

“I know honey. Child abuse is unheard of here, but what we as humans call neglect is not. If you notice he hasn’t asked where his father is? That is because he is used to being ignored by the man. Wilam tried to connect, but he is not able. I think he loves Spencr in his way.” Diana explained.

“His dad isn’t coming back is he?”

“You are just like my Spencr. You see so much more than you should. No, Aaron, he isn’t. Wilam moved out the day Spencr started his Jonnish. Kirra has generously welcomed us into her home. He will be taken care of Aaron.”

“Why do you live with Mitea Kirra now Miss Diana?”

“I am sick Aaron. Spencr knows this. We will be well provided for here.” Aaron’s heart broke even more for his friend.

~~~~~~~~~~

“KirraNor, runners on the dune. It is HarprHil and YoricGul.” a man announced then ran to tell others.

“Spencr, Aaron. Don your colours my boys, we have clan to confront.” both boys rushed to their rooms, Diana helped adjust their belts and knives in their adult tunics. Aaron wearing KirraNor’s clan colours Red, Clear, Black, and White, sporting a new Laser gun on his hip. A gift from KirraNor, she was impressed with his ability to shoot. Spencr had begun his training but was yet able to carry. His bow and quiver were strapped to his back his knives strapped to his thigh. Aaron was so proud of his friend, being allowed to wear two weapons was rare outside the military. The Lavender, Purple, Black and Silver tunic Spencr had chosen for himself refusing to wear his father’s Yellow, Cream, Rust, and Taupe colours were stunning. The gold and silver Galdep tail braided tightly and sewn to his gun belt.

“Let me see you.” Kirra smoothed Spencr’s twist, now holding three beads his SilvisDen Academy bead, his Yonnish bead, and the Hirsten bead. She plucked at the ribbon clipped to Aaron’s newly made short twist, three beads glittering. His Yonnish and Hirsten bead, and the laser glass bead Spencr had made him. Kirra twisted his belt so the Gold Galdep tail braid was more noticeable. Spencr had insisted he receive half for his contribution of the kill. “Perfection. Come now.” she marched out the door wearing a scowl no one dared to disturb them with her there.

~~~~~~~~~~

“We are so very proud of you Harpr.” the girls’ mother fawning over her daughter. Yoric’s parents were puffed up with self-importance. Aaron was only slightly amused by their condition. Both were filthy, covered in insect bites and detritus. Clothing torn and mud splotched. They had obviously had a rough time after they had attacked him.

“HarprHil. YoricGul. With us please.” SenachTrn barked walking to the Senate house, two soldiers pulling their sledges with them. The hall was seated as they arrived. SenachTrn taking his chair.

“What do I do?” Aaron asked from the side of his mouth.

“Follow SpenrRid’s example, AaronNor.” Kirra pat him gently on the shoulder.

“Everything will be done using the testimony we have already given. We can argue points they may make, but we will be asked before we may speak.”

“Got it.”

“Call to order.” The two screens on the side walls crackled to life showing Spencr tossing rocks from his perch on a rock outcropping. Harpr and Yonic’s approach, the cruelty perpetrated against tiny Arthur. Spencr ready to fight to make them leave.

The next scenes were of a charred decimated camp. Numerous blast marks, his sledge and camping equipment a black mess. A scan of what Spencr salvaged. Then images of Aaron in Spencr’s sledge. Later, Spencr lit brightly the crevasse he had found too small for them both, his patient in shadow, warily cutting off Aaron’s shirt. Close-ups of his wounds, so much more horrible than he knew. Young hands cleaning each wound, dusting a puce coloured medicine over each, crying softly apologising profusely, as he wrapped bandages around his body. Crawling carefully next to him in the sledge to sleep his hand against the pulse in his throat.

“My distress beacon is not working, the light went out, I'm alone here and he is really hurt. I am providing care, but I am shamefully under-educated. He is no longer bleeding, so the Binter Dust worked. He seems strong, maybe he will live. I don’t…what if I fail? Mom, what do I do? Okay, okay I need to focus. I can’t be afraid now. If I fail, he dies and that is unacceptable.” Spencr leaning in to turn off the screen.

The next day the same, it cycled through various days and times during their journey.

“I found a cave to weather out the storm. I marked our location so our habitation can be checked, I hope we have caused no damage. He was awake today. His name is Aaron Hotchner. His smile is brighter than the sun. He was so generous, he shared his food with Arthur. I find myself looking at the rations I have and calculating the days we have left. I can almost convince myself that there is enough for me to eat a package of crackers, but I must not. He will need at least four small meals a day for a few days to build up strength.” Spencr disappeared for a few moments returning with a quarter of a chocolate bar.

“He told me he killed an Ulflar with a War Hammer the day before his attack, he is brave and sure. I think it was a female because I keep hearing a mewl while I walk. We must tell the humans that they are responsible for the offspring if they kill a female, it is a grievous error on our part to neglect that fact. He was honestly worried when I informed him of this duty. I will set snares when I am done here. The rain has gotten worse. It is good that I found this cave, the winds howl in rage. I’m hungry.”

“He is delirious, burning with fever, and shivering. I see the dark redness around the wound on his back. I miscalculated the antibiotic. I caught the Ulflar and three Mivits. I am melting the fat now. I am willing this Ulflar to go to defecate, but that does not seem to be helping. I have hung a strip of bright blue cloth outside in case the Jonnish patrols come by, that way he gets the care he deserves, I have yet to see any of the patrols in all of the days I have been out here. I am frightened, afraid Aaron will not survive the night. I will stand vigil, burn a light for his recovery.”

“The fever broke. He is resting comfortably. I am quite tired but fear while sleeping he will need me. I cannot allow him to be unguarded. The beetles are coming in from the wet, and I must make certain he doesn’t get stung. Jules tries to catch them, but he is still learning to hunt. He stays curled up against Hotch’s legs pining. Oh, he told me to call him Hotch, that all his friends do. Look, mom, I have been a good host and made myself a friend. I think he and I will be together in one way or another forever. I hope so. He is a good man, I can see it in his eyes.”

“He is still asleep. I was awakened by a female Geldep who was after Jules. I got bit in the hand, but thankfully I got to my bow. It took four arrows, but the beast did fall. I buried it by the White Creditad Tree a few feet from the cave. I thanked it and harvested the tail and comb as we are supposed to, the liver roasts over the fire, I hope he awakens to eat it, the vitamins within will go a long way to helping him regain his strength. If not, I will dry it into jerky for him as we travel. Maybe dad will be proud when he sees the fine adornments on my colours from the Gapdep. Do you hear that? That is Hotch, he is snoring he sleeps so deeply. He is beautiful.”

"He awoke today. He ate well and help around the cave. I brewed us some coffee, he had sugar and powdered cream and shared it with me. I enjoyed that. He made us Irish coffee, it was delicious. Whiskey makes me sleep. Deeply."

“We made good time today. Aaron needed to bed down early, but I am impressed by his strength. Another Galdep attacked, he was brilliant as he distracted it so I could pull my bow. This one is a male, his tail and comb rest with the other. Aaron helped me bury it, he ate half of the liver, I wrapped the rest for him in the morning. He insisted I eat. I argued the nutrients in the meat were necessary for his recovery, he agreed to a compromise, I ate a package of crackers and cheese. He drank a saucer of Brandy at my request, it knocked him right out. He needed the deep sleep. He prefers dark chocolate.” Aaron remembered the Galdep, it was about the size of a deer, with razor-sharp talons and rows of shark-like teeth. The tail and mane was long like a horse and metallic gold in colour. The comb was a twenty-centimetre long thick antler-like ridge along its skull. Spencr said they cut it down to make arrow-heads that were much sharper and longer-lasting than the stone ones he now had. To have arrows so tipped was proof of a warriors skill.

“I..I don’t know if I’m doing this correctly. I figured Spencr would want a report about what happened. He seems to record everything that happens. So, I will try to remember everything. Arthur brought a Desert Vsilius to us right as we were leaving camp. It made the most disgusting sound when I stabbed it. Spencr peeled it so Arthur could eat it. We were walking all morning, when we took a break for lunch, he drank but said he wasn’t yet hungry. As we continued he became slower, less steady. He threw up then collapsed. He told me he thought he had been poisoned by the scorpion thing. I saw a reflection in the distance, I figured that was his only chance. I didn’t know how to save him. It took longer than I expected, I had to keep going through the mid-day. But I got him to the Sojourners camp. MadlnBar had the camp healer treat us. I was dehydrated. The healer had a powder that she mixed with Juriav Nectar, I think that's what she called it, it looked and smelled like honey. She put a tube into his stomach from his nose. Anyway, it neutralized the poison. Spencr is bringing a sample and memorized the recipe for KirraNor. He says there is no cure that he has ever heard of before, and such a revelation will give his sponsor much respect and prove to her she was right to stand beside him. From all he has said I believe her to be a noble woman, but I hope she gives credit where credit is due. SpencrRid brought the cure to his people trading a Galdep horn and a raw Cericite stone he found and intended to have made into a bead for his mother, and for that, I am proud of him. With his memory, I can’t help but think he has in his possession a monumental gift for his people, he should be lauded. We spent the day here so Spencr could rest, but he is acting as nothing happened. I just got finished with a bath, Mitea Niri, MadlnBar’s second, washed my hair. I don’t know why, but I felt like I should allow her to do it. It felt somehow important. Mitea Madln is bathing Spencr as he tells her about his travels. He said not to worry for him, but where I come from adults don’t bathe a stranger’s kids. I’ll never forgive myself if something happens to him, and I just allowed it. Fuck, please tell me he is safe. I should go make sure the gear is packed, the sun is setting.” Kirra rest her hand on his shoulder smiling proudly at him.

“I didn’t know you did that Hotch. Thank you.” Spencr took his hand, eyes returning to the screen.

“Tomorrow we reach home. I am quite excited, yet oddly saddened. Tomorrow is one of the last days I have with Hotch. I know it is strange to be so affected after these few days, but I know I will miss him so badly. I wonder...Is it possible for one as young as I to fall in love?”

“That’s all you have? The mindless drivel of two humans? I can’t believe you would accept their words as fact.” Yoric’s mother hissed.

“There is much evidence in this instance. HarprHil YoricGul what say you?” SenachTrn asked.

“You can’t possibly believe the word of a human over us?’ Yoric snapped.

“I most certainly can. The words are damning.” Senach said.

“Yes I kicked the slimy lizard, it was on my foot, I did not know it was harmless. The human I have never seen before.” Harpr sniffed batting her wide eyes.

“I agree. How does that rambling prove my daughter attacked the human?” FrelioHil glared at Hotch.

“Is your denials just because we are human? Remember sir, SpencrRid is half Fracktile. What does he gain in lying about people he must live with after I am gone? From what he has told me Yoric and Harpr have spent years doing all manner of devious, cruel, and downright violent things to him from the moment they met him. I don’t doubt many are aware and just ignore his plight because of the same prejudice you are now displaying.” Aaron growled.

“Watch your tongue boy.” Yoric’s father advanced a step.

“Look closer. By these robes and the Hirsten marks on my back, I am a man. You do not frighten me.” Aaron made to leave the seating area, Diana grabbed his arm.

“Go easy my son. You have made an eloquent point.” Kirra said.

“Is there anything you can offer as proof AaronNor?” Senach asked.

“I had just finished bathing when they approached. I gave them each a full ration when they said they were hungry. I was a good host. Yoric was angered by Harpr's tactile and flirtatious behaviour toward me, she cheered clapping when he attacked me from behind. I tried to fight back but he shot me in the stomach, I tried to get behind a large rock when he shot me in the back causing me to strike my head. HarprHil took the wine coloured shirt I had set out, I saw her put it on. Yoric took all of my rations, my med kit, my War Hammer, and my long knife. The rest they burnt.” Aaron said. He actually wanted the War Hammer back. It was a beautiful weapon, slightly longer than his short knife, with a square head. His father had been disappointed when he had chosen it, but Aaron liked how versatile it was and how it felt in his hand, the nearly indestructible Palminite metal weapon shone like gold, he could have images carved into it if he wanted. Kirra had added two humanoid figures to a stencil of a Galdep that he was planning for the right side. Spencer had drawn a picture of them in their cave that he was going to use. Aaron himself was going to have MadlnBar's Sojounour Talismen inlaid into half of the top and his Clan colours inlaid into the other half. Kirra was going to ship it to his uncle when it was done. He had used it to pound in his tent stakes, break open the Usavral nuts he loved, he had dug out a Serafoil Shell fossil he was having made into a bead for Spencr with it, and he was glad he had it when Jules’ mother attacked.

“Search the sledge.” Senach motioned two soldiers over.

“Now see here.” Harpr screeched.

“If you have nothing to hide why does our searching concern you?” Kirra asked. One laser gun, a War Hammer, human med kit, long knife, a few ration packs, and a wine coloured shirt were placed on the table next to Harpr and Yoric.

“We found them.” the girl wailed.

“Hush Harpr.” her father snapped.

“Say nothing if you intend to lie Yoric.” the man’s mother was livid.

“The gun is set to maximum Senach. The batteries are depleted.” Kirra informed them, holding the weapon to be seen by the cameras.

“I’m only alive because the batteries died?” Aaron blurted drawing all eyes to him and Spencer.

“No my friend. You are alive because you are worthy and deserving.” Spencr said.

“I am alive because you are strong Spencr. I’m alive because you wouldn’t give up.”

“You are alive because of a badger-cat and a yellow rat.” Spencr snickered.

“And a shiny lizard and my lavender boy.” Spencr beamed at his nickname.

“So very true. Come my kin, we are no longer needed here.” KirraNor escorted them back to her villa.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Thank you for everything KirraNor.” Aaron bow down resting his head on the grey sand. Just that morning the Council's decision had been announced. HarprHil and YoricGul had been found guilty of attacking him with malice, cruelty to Arthur, theft, lying, cheating, and grievous offence against a proper Host AaronNor and by that his whole clan. Harpr had gotten the added charge of bringing a gun to Jonnish. Both had failed their Jonnish, lost their right to ever experience Hirsten, and denied the right to re-trek until they reached the age of twenty-one cycles. It was beyond humiliating to go out at such an advanced age. They were being transferred to Acadamy RouchYin, in the frozen lands to finish out their educations under careful watch. They were lucky KirraNor had not saught their imprisonment, as was her right as Aaron's kin.

“I am honoured AaronNor. Do not be a stranger my son.” she waited till he stood then gave him a fierce hug that he gladly returned. Aaron looked down the sidewalk seeing his friend kick a bottle cap. “We will watch over your charge, Aaron.”

“I know. I just hate knowing that he will be sad.”

“You are a good man. Goodbyes must be made.” Diana prodded him toward Spencr.

“SpencrRid.”

“Hotch.”

“I will miss you.” Aaron brushed his hand over trembling antenna, enamoured when they clasped his hand.

“I will miss you as well my friend.” Spencr rest his hand over Aaron’s heart.

“We will meet again.”

“I know. We will write so many letters that we will need a room for them. We will video call and when we get the chance, we will stop in to visit each other.” Spencr sniffed.

“I will have hard-boiled purple eggs in my lunches with blue cheese. Everyone will be so jealous.” Aaron withdrew his hands as the antenna lay back down.

“I will have coffee and chocolate. Here, this is for you. I had the cook make you some stuff. Not much, but it should last a few days. I put a jar of salve in your duffle bag.”

“I will ration it. Save the last Cikiow cookie as I’m walking down the gangplank.” Aaron had an armful of sniffling ten-year-old boy. He held on as long as he could. “I will write to you, each moment I can. I will, I promise.”

“I know. Me too. I miss you already Aaron.”

“I miss you too Spencr.” Aaron kissed the top of his head.

“I love you.” Spencr looked at Aaron’s uncle when the man pat him on the back. Spencr liked the man, he was stricken when he heard his nephew was hurt. He had been attentive and kind during the two days he visited.

“I love you too.”

“Come on lad.” his uncle guide Aaron onto the ship.

“Don’t go,” Spencr whispered as the door slid shut. It had taken a monumental effort not to say it to his friend’s face. He searched every window he could see. Aaron popped up in the window closest to him. Kirra lifted him so he could lay his hand against the glass. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Aaron said Spencr knew it he read his lips.

“I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” warning klaxons blared.

“No. Not yet.” Spencr clawed at the window latching onto the lip of the frame.

“I’m sorry.” Aaron wiped the tears from his eyes.

“I know.” Spencr sobbed.

“I will see you again. I love you, Spencr.” Kirra and Diana manoeuvred them into the skyway proper so the ship could take off.

“I love you too. Come back.”

“Oh, Little One.” Kirra held him while he sobbed brokenly. Diana wept for the pain her son was experiencing.

“Make him come back. Please, mama. Make him come back.” Spencr wiggled free running to the platform a large guard stopping him before he could fall.

“Please. I know Spencr. I love you.” Aaron was banging on the window his uncle holding him as best he could.

“Take me with you,” Spencr screamed as loud as he could. Aaron turned to his uncle Spencr saw him yelling, pleading but there was nothing that could be done.

“Come on Little One.” KirraNor carried her devastated charge out, many people lay a hand on his back as they passed, they were touched by the child’s plight.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Another shipment Aaron?” Dave asked sitting in the chair across from his desk.

“I knew you all saw it delivered. Yes, he loves to send us care packages.” Aaron chuckled at the curious faces peeking in his door. “Well, come on.” Ever since Spencr had accidentally met Garcia and Dave during a video chat, he had begun writing to the whole team. They had all made fast friends. Sharing stories about their jobs. Spencr being a detective on Fracktus. Aaron had sent him every piece of educative information about Profiling the FBI Academy had. His friend had shown his boss and they were training people to open a BAU in his precinct.

“I am not sure who loves them more,” Dave admitted.

“For JJ.” Aaron set the small box in her hands. “Oh, it’s beautiful.” She opened it pulling a framed butterfly specimen from it. The bright Magenta, cobalt, green, and clear creature was stunning.

“For Derek.” Morgan opened the heavy wooden box. “Damn, these are sweet.” he turned the case to show off the set of Palmitanite metal tools. Derek had sent a few old ones of his to see if Spencr could duplicate them out of the metal made on Fracktus. It stayed sharp, didn’t chip, was extremely lightweight, and shone like gold.

“For Emily.” she opened the bag pulling out the delicate teacup on top. “Wow, that is beautiful.” Derek was afraid to touch it.

“I told him that Sergio knocked over one of my antique cups. I didn’t expect this. Look, all of the patterns are different. The card says.” she paused to read, “The red flowers are new this year. The navy flowers are ten years old. The Umber leaves are a hundred years old, and the pink birds are a hundred and twenty.”

“He is so thoughtful.” JJ gushed happily for her friend.

“Dave.” Aaron handed the man a familiar box. Dave revealed a nice bottle of melon-coloured liquid. “Fracktus Brandy.”

“He is a wonder.” Dave smiled touched.

“Garcia.” Aaron gave her three boxes. The first was a small cage the second a bag of tiny silver seeds and a thin book, the third was climate controlled and breathable. It held an exceedingly fuzzy pink mound.

“What is that?” Emily asked.

“That is a Fracktus Devil Worm.” Aaron chuckled.

“That sounds scary.” one end of the worm rose up big bright turquoise chibi eyes looked around the room.

“It’s a common creature given to young children as a first pet. They are harmless, long-lived, and affectionate. He will snuggle you for hours. The silver seeds are its food. Literally two a day. He says its name is Albert. He was Diana's. Go ahead stick out your finger.” Garcia offered her finger, the 26cm worm grabbed her with tiny feet inching its way into her hand. It cooed softly. She buzzed a kiss to its head.

“Oh my gosh it smells like candyfloss. It is adorable. So cute.” she nuzzled it getting another coo. Albert wrapped around her wrist looking for all intents like a quirky bracelet.

“What did you get boss?” Derek asked.

“That seems like the end of it all,” Aaron said knowing the two other pages from the envelope were meant for him.

“There was another box. About palm-sized.” Dave thumped his fingers on the box in his lap.

“Observant bastard.” Aaron set the small box on his desk then read the rest of the letter. When he was done he just stared at the box.

“Stunned is a new eyebrow for you, Aaron.” Dave teased. “What is it?”

“A Sireaxsis Bead.”

“Bless you.” Garcia teased.

“A Sireaxsis Bead. We call them diamonds. Fraktus Diamonds don’t have rainbow prisms. They only flash one colour, many shades, but only one colour.” he rubbed his finger on the lid to the box.

“Oh wow. For your HonourTail?” JJ asked. The beads had different meanings but were done in his clan colours, reds, blacks, clear, and whites. He had been allowed to keep the symbol because he had shown how it was worn pinned to the head during battle. Erin Strauss had made a huge deal about it and his War Hammer, but because he was the son of a Fracltilian family she had no say in it. KirraNor had come to personally prove his adoption was, in fact, legal, and his carrying the Hammer was his right. Each of the Fracktiles employed by the Bureau carried their Hirsten weapon as well as their sidearms, VrilaWed carried his bow, ZealikJeb carried her long knife, SerwlTog carried her Sling and stones, AaronNor carried his War Hammer. The Bureau had stood behind Aaron. He always wondered if she bitched about the other Fracktiles employed by the Bureau, or if he was just special.

“Yes.” Aaron sighed.

“What are we not privy to?” Dave asked.

“Like here on earth, they are considered precious. Given only on specific occasions.” he pulled the twist forward. He had seven beads now. Besides the three he started with.

“Okay bead lecture. What’s this one?” Garcia tapped the top bead.

“Jonnish.” cloudy white.

“Next...” metallic charcoal.

“Hirsten.”

“This one…”

“Spencr made that out of laser-made glass, from my campsite.” dusky grey, they all knew the story.

“And then…” she tapped a deep garnet bead.

“Law school.”

“I love this game…” she pointed to a brilliant white bead with red and black stripes. Spencr had gotten it while on Grevian-7, kind of like Marble only harder. It was a rare and pricey gift.

“When I won my first case.”

“Continue…” the hard Onyx

“SWAT. Like a military sharpshooter medal.”

“Super cool. Almost done…”

“When I joined the BAU.” he liked that it was solid, brilliant red.

“I’m on pins and needles…”

“Unit Chief.” pale ruby.

“I’m breathless here my peeps.”

“Foyet.” Aaron ducked his head as they gasped. Red flecked smoke. “Spencr said It was important. A symbol of survival against my enemies.”

“I understand,” Dave said.

“Thanks.”

“Drumroll please…” she tapped the small box.

“It’s a Betrothal Bead. He is asking me to marry him.” Garcia squealed hugging him tightly.

“Well?” Emily seemed to need an answer right now. They all knew how much Aaron loved Spencr, the two had grown beyond a strong friendship into a deep love. Neither had dated since Spencr turned 18. Aaron had had a relationship during college, but when Spencr declared the truth of his love, Aaron had broken it off with Haley. Though they were devoted, neither had expressed anything about getting married, the distance being a huge factor. They had spent way too much time sharing intimacies over a video screen. Spencer could simply talk him through in vivid and sinful detail.

“I’m, well, stunned,” Aaron admitted.

“How long have you both been writing?” JJ asked.

“You guys know all of this.”

“Humour us, Aaron.” Dave prodded.

“Sixteen years.”

“When was the last time you saw him?”

“Face to face? Sixteen years ago, by vid last night.” They asked question after question some seemingly random, like ‘What’s his favourite food?’ Regliv, a bit like Thai green curry chicken, only the bird you use, the Veverash weighs almost sixty pounds and is a carnivore. Or ‘What size shoe does he wear?’ Earth-size twelve Converse Chucks. “What is his favourite colour?’ Egg Purple.

“Do you love him?” Dave asked the suddenly silent room.

“Yes,” Aaron admitted.

“So what’s the holdup?” Dave tapped the small box.

“I don’t know.” Aaron opened the box. The Bead glittered a plethora of reds sparkled from each facet.

“Are you going to wear it?” Penelope squeezed his shoulder.

“You aren’t allowed to add the beads yourself.” he swallowed.

“May I help?” Dave asked as serious as the situation demanded.

“Yes.” Aaron watched his friend study the configuration. He pulled the metal cap twisting the ends of the hair so all fit in the narrow holed bead. The cap was replaced and the string of beads slid into place with a click.

“Beautiful. You deserve this.” JJ beamed.

“It is isn’t it?" he smiled back.

“Congratulations.” Dave kissed his cheeks.

“Are we celebrating?” Mateo Cruz asked stepping into the office.

“Aaron just got engaged.” Morgan reported.

“That’s fantastic. Congratulations. I hate to cut this moment short but I believe I have found a replacement for Callihan.” Cruz smiled at the odd looks they were giving him.

“I haven’t seen any new files. I wasn’t aware you had other candidates.” Aaron was not amused.

“This file landed on my desk last night, Richmond has only had it for a week. He is too good to pass up. As always if you disagree, we can hit the stacks once again, I’d really like you to give this guy a chance.”

“Why don’t we meet in the roundtable room?” Aaron gathered the letter and box dropping them into his briefcase before scooping up the files they needed.

He smelled fresh coffee brewing the closer he got to the room. The team was gathered around the small table waiting for the pot to finish meaning he was going to have to wait for the next pot. He stepped into the room turning to the windows to see if the rain had stopped.

“SpencrRid.” all the air in his lungs burst forth.

“AaronNor.” Spencr’s smile lit up the storm-dreary day.

“How did? When?” Aaron took a step closer.

“EaisaZex had a run to Earth. I arrived last night. I stayed with Rossi.” Spencr moved toward him.

"Before you ask yes, we all knew he was coming." Emily smirked.

“You never said anything.”

“That would have ruined the surprise.” Spencr chuckled with his team.

“Why are you here?” Aaron was within touching distance.

“With mom’s passing, I found I had no ties to Fracktus. KirraNor is pleased with her work with the Glaxtus Service on Earth’s moon. I would be closer to her on Earth. Then there is my Betrothed.” Spencr’s antenna popped up long and straight.

“Your Betrothed huh?” Aaron smirked as long thin fingers walked across his shoulder pulling his Honourtail to lay on his chest.

“Yes. My Aaron.” tears glitter in Spencr’s eyes. Aaron reached back pulling Spencr’s Tail to lay on his chest. It was longer and there were more beads, one for each of his degrees, the Moonstone, Aaron had sent for Spencr’s eighteenth birthday, a lavender and charcoal shell fossil, his first day of work, and his promotion, and the bottom bead signified DianaRid’s passing. Aaron had sent an Earth Opal because Spencr couldn’t find anything he said matched her beauty and uniqueness. Spencr’s was decorated in his clan colours. Purples, whites, blacks, and lavenders.

“You are missing one.” Aaron teased the end of his Tail.

“I had no one to set the stone.” Spencr held up an identical box, he peeped when it was torn from his hand.

“No problem. I’m going to touch your hair.” Rossi set the twinkling bead. A purple Sireaxsis Bead.

“I am grateful Sir.” the young man said without looking away from his human.

“The newest member of the BAU.” Cruz grinned as the team all figured it out.

“Shut the door!! No way!!" Garcia blurted."

Yes way." Cruz responded receiving amused chuckles from the team.

Oh, wait wait you need this.” Garcia snapped the bracelet from her wrist dropping multi-coloured stones into Derek’s hand. She lifted an Amethyst setting it in Aaron’s hand.

“Good lady, it is most generous, I could not accept such a favoured jewel,” Spencr said running his thumb along Aaron’s jaw.

“She means it, Spencr. Her heart is just that big.” Aaron set the new bead clicking the metal cap in place.

“Then I am truly blessed. Pray, what is it for so I may sing it to my people.”

“Welcome to the team Spencr.” Penelope gushed.

“I am honoured.” Aaron scanned every inch of his fiance, the handles of his blades in sheaths on his thigh, his bow and quiver lay in the seat beside them, his gun in a holster on his hip.

“I brought you a surprise as well Hotch,” Spencr smirked.

“What else could I possibly want? You are here.” Spencr whistled sharply. Running feet alerted him a fraction too late. “Jules.” the fully grown Badger-cat slammed into him knocking him on his back snurfing and licking his face.

“He remembers you.” JJ cooed.

“I missed you too.” Aaron hugged the creature, tears welling in his eyes.

“Oh shit.” Derek moved back as a purple streak shot across the room and onto Spencr’s shoulder.

“King Arthur.” Aaron shoved the Ulflar off of himself standing to see the little lizard he hadn’t seen in much too long.”

“Arthur, do not be contrary. You have missed him as much as I.” Spencr wiggled his shoulder. An Egg Purple snout peeked over a narrow shoulder.

“Wow, you got big.” Aaron offered his hand to the snout. The once hand-sized lizard was now the size of a mature Iguana. Small for what one considered a dragon. Long silver spikes lay flat along his back a soft gradient into lavender scales, then to egg purple from his knees to his pitch-black feet and toes, about five inches of tail was also black. White razor-sharp talons curved dangerously hanging on to Spencr’s shirt without disturbing the fabric. “You are even more handsome than ever.”

“Flattery will get you almost everywhere.” Spencr chuckled as Arthur preened for Aaron. Rossi stepped closer drawn in by the metallic look of the spines and first few rows of silver scales.

“Woah.” the spikes shot up becoming sharp and glintingly dangerous. "Impressive my little friend." Dave continued to inspect the lizard.

"He is so pretty." JJ giggled as Arthur rubbed Aaron's hand like a cat.

“Almost? What will make you forgive me Spiderbreath?” Aaron rubbed between the lizard’s eyes.

“Food.” Spencr pulled a small jar from his pocket. “Watch your fingers, there’s a crunchy spider in there.”

“Oh, yuck.” Aaron smiled when Spencr giggled. He held the jar at a distance. He popped the lid and the 5cm creepy-crawly rushed up his arm in search of darkness.

“Oh hell no.” Emily shoved Derek in front of herself.

“Arthur, protect Aaron,” Spencr ordered. The lizard’s tongue caught it’s lunch just as it reached his collar.

“Thank you.” Aaron shivered animatedly. “Don’t tell me we have a supply of those to keep at home?”

“Never visiting again.” Emily huffed.

“I developed a way to keep them in stasis. They are a frozen little bundle until dinnertime. If we run out before more can be sent, Arthur can subsist on crickets, wax worms, and what you call wolf spiders. I also have frozen Vislis flesh measured into precise servings to maintain his weapons status. Arthur and Jules have been tested and will accompany us on cases as our familiars. Jules is a trained attack and tracker/cadaver Ulflar, Arthur is a stealth weapon.”

“And what do we have for Jules?”

“Frozen yellow rats. Bred for him. Though native rats and squirrels are well within his buffet. Also something called moist feline supplement. It sounds repulsive. He gets one Mivit or like-sized rodent per day more if the creature is smaller, dried Dytlar berries mixed into the canned cat food the rest of the time. That is still enough to be certain we have salve at all times.”

“You have done your research.” Aaron was not surprised.

“Most of it. We can discuss that later.”

“What haven’t you researched?” Aaron teased slightly.

“Is it rude to kiss your Betrothed while at work, my human? It is after all the day of our announcement.” Spencr asked blushing lavender.

“It is the one time such can be overlooked my beloved lavender boy.” neither man seemed deterred by the ruckus made by their team as they shared their first kiss.

“I figured nothing would get done today. We will see you all on Monday.” Mateo Cruz chuckled as he made his way back to his office.

**Author's Note:**

> Grammarly was traumatized by my alien language. I had a heck of a time misspelling, Spencer, I know I missed some.
> 
> I had way too much fun with this. I was mortified when I got the prompts but it just flowed the minute I started, taking less than 24 hours to complete. I really hope you enjoy the Cheeky, cheesy, wacky, geeky burble I made!! Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Beannachdan


End file.
